True Love
by May Lily
Summary: Sonny wiped her eyes a bit and asked, "Hey Chad, do you think you'll ever find your true love?" Chad turned his head back a little, and smiled, not a cocky smile, not a smirk, but a real smile. "I think I've already have." Hints of Channy.


_New idea! :D_

_I will so die if Sunday doesn't come soon._

_Who's with me?  
_

_-May_

_**DISCLAIMER: I love SWAC, Channy, Chad Dylan Cooper, and Sterling Knight, but unfortunately I own neither. :(**  
_

_

* * *

_

Sonny smiled, feeling the soft breeze in her hair and around her. She put down her book on her lap, and sighed pleasurably, looking at the little girls and boys all around, skipping, playing and having fun. A girl walked by, her head down and clearly unhappy, she looked a little overweight, but she was pretty -- but that didn't stop the boys from teasing her about her figure. Sonny bit her lip, feeling sympathy for the poor girl, wiping her eyes and running.

_One day, she'll find someone who'll make everything better and treat her right._ Sonny thought, and as if by magic, she was happy again.

She saw these little 5 year olds, a boy and a girl, playing in the sandbox. They were both grinning like maniacs, extremely happy about how deep they were digging. They were so close to each other, and she could tell they were best friends at the moment. It pleased Sonny that one day they would grow older and share a stronger bond, and maybe one day, maybe, just maybe, they could fall in love. It would be just like a love song story, beautiful and sweet.

She ran her fingers through her hair as she watched this young teenager, maybe around 13 or 14 passed by, talking to another girl about the same age next to her.

"Why would he want to date me?" She was saying, extremely hopeless. "I'm not pretty, I'm not attractive, I'm not smart or athletic."

Sonny shook her head. Someday there would be a boy that would see through all her flaws, and love her for who she is. The thought made her so cheerful. Sonny lounged deeper in the park bench, closing her eyes and only feeling the nice breeze. _One day she would fall in love too_. _She was sure of it._

"Hey." Sonny heard a familiar cocky voice next to her. _Way to ruin the moment._ She thought bitterly, sitting up and opening her eyes."What is a pretty girl like you sitting here alone in a park bench? Oh, had no where to go, no plans, nothing important for you to go to? Well don't worry, you'll be famous enough soon."

"Shut it, Chad," Sonny said, irritated already. "I'm having a good day, so you better not ruin it."

She crossed her arms and glared at him next to her. Chad's blond bangs fell into his eyes, and he mocked a hurt look on his face. "Oh, Sonny, I'm hurt, I only wanted to say hello to a friend."

"I thought we established that you and I _aren't_ friends." She mumbled.

"Well I'd like to be, but you're making it so damn hard." Chad snapped, smiling a crooked smile.

"_Me?_ You!" Sonny protested, biting down on her lip hard. A silence passed between them.

Sonny sighed, watching some other young people pass by. Breaking the silence, she said, "Chad, doesn't it make you _happy_ that whenever you see someone pass by, you know that someday they're going to find their true love that will make them happy forever and ever?"

Chad snorted, not even giving it a second thought. "No."

"You heartless person!" Sonny exclaimed, slapping Chad's arm, she got up and walked away from him. He rubbed it, looking offended, and jogged after her.

"Sonny, that's not what I meant." He tried to explain, pressing her so her back was against the tree bark. He gazed into her chocolate brown eyes.

"Then what _did_ you mean?" Sonny asked, irritated again. She crossed her arms tightly once more.

"Not everyone will find their true love, Sonny." Chad said sincerely, his voice soft and sad. "Some will die, and some will never find someone they love -- sticking with some fraud they think they're in love with." Chad started explaining.

"But--"

"Shh." Chad quieted me. "Others will let their true love go, and take them for granted." Chad's hold tightened on Sonny's arms, and he continued. "In other relationships, one will die and the other will live. There are so many things that can go wrong."

"Chad--"

"But, I guess when you find love, it's really amazing, but it doesn't always work Sonny -- and..." Chad sighed, confusing himself. "Well, you just have to hope."

Sonny sighed, her eyes watering a little, she was never good at the whole -- not crying thing. "There you go Chad, ruining my day again."

He laughed softly, and smirked at her. "That's what I do." He let go of her arms, and started walking away, in a slow steady pace.

Sonny wiped her eyes a bit and asked, "Hey Chad, do you think you'll ever find your true love?"

Chad turned his head back a little, and smiled, not a cocky smile, not a smirk, but a real smile. "I think I've already have."

Sonny started walking towards Chad, and grabbed his hand, turning him to her. "Does she know, Chad?"

Chad sighed, clearly unhappy with the question. He looked up at the clear blue sky, closed his eyes, and answered, "No. She doesn't know."

"Well, Chad, I hope you tell her soon." Sonny said, smiling at him. He looked down and she stared into his crystal blue eyes.

He chuckled. "I hope I do too."

Then Chad just ran his hand through her hair, turned around, and walked away.

* * *

_I am internally dead._

_I need... SWAC._

_I swear._

_If Sunday doesn't come soon, or if the episode doesn't come early on youtube -- I will die._

_Seriously._

_ May. (:  
_


End file.
